The Secret
by rcf1989
Summary: Set in 4x02 when Bree tries to get Katherine's pie recepie. But this time is different, completly. Warning! Includes spoilers for Season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Alice voice over**

Less than 24 hours passed since Bree and Katherine talked for the last time. My friend Bree was not that kind of woman who would give up, especially when someone is outdoing her. But if there is something she didn't know, is how her plan would turn out to be so... Different.

--------

If Katherine knew Bree as good as she knew herself, Bree'd do the same as her: breaking into the house to get the recipe. So to caught her not so nice neighbour, Katherine faked she was leaving home and when she did, she found Bree in the garden and she even waved. Katherine couldn't help but smile and wave back to Bree, yet thinking to herself "I'll catch you Bree."

As Bree made sure Katherine left and seemed she wasn't going to return anytime soon, she sneaked into Katherine's house. She had keys of everyone, though this time she used the back door. She knew Katherine's recipe box had a lock so Bree brought with her something to break it.

"You're going to be mine." Bree thought to herself, with a triumph smile across her face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it." Said Katherine with a deep voice.

Those words made Bree freeze. She couldn't move as she was caught. She tried to talk but her lips didn't move. And she didn't want to face Katherine because she already knew how mad at her she was.

"What happened Bree? Are you mute all of a sudden?" Asked Katherine, obviously mad at Bree.

"I...I...It's not what it seems." Bree finally managed to say.

"Really? So this doesn't look like you broke into my house and you're about to break the lock of my recipe box to later steal my lemon meringue pie recipe?" Said Katherine sarcasticaly.

"It certainly looks like it but..."

"But what? That's what you would have done if I haven't faked I was really leaving to run some errans!"

"You faked that?!"

"Of course I did. Bree, we're almost the same and I can tell you now that if we had switched places, I would have done the same."

Bree finally turned to look at Katherine. "We are not the same!" She exclaimed with a high pinched voice.

"Really? So why did I thought you'd sneak into my house and you did to get my recipe? Or that you'd lie to protect you family faking a pregnancy?"

Bree was even paler than usual. "I am not faking my pregnancy!"

"Then why do I think so?" Asked Katherine, aproaching a drawer and picking a knife.

"Because you obviously hate me and you won't belive a word I say." Explained Bree.

Katherine sighed, hiding the knife. "You're right, I do not believe what you say."

"Glad we at least agree on something." Said Bree smiling.

"I do not believe you because I know you're lying!" Exclaimed Katherine and afterwards stabbed Bree's belly.

Bree got even more pale, with a shocking face and horror mixed in one. She was speechless. She looked at her stabbed fake belly and then to Katherine and back to the belly. Bree was scared of what may come now. "Is Katherine going to tell everyone I'm faking?" Was the only thought in Bree's mind.

"Wow Bree, you're such an ice queen that your blood even froze. Oh no wait... You are not pregnant!"

Bree didn't say a word, she tried but nothing came out.

"Are you now going to deny it?" Asked Katherine, happy she proved she was right.

Bree took a step backwards and try to hold on the counter for support as she felt like her stregh was leaving her. Every time she was looking more and more pale. Katherine on the other hand, had a triumph smile across her face, until she noticed something strange in Bree: tears filling her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to cry because you hate I'm right."

Bree closed her eyes and let the tears roll down; after all, Katherine knew her secret so she didn't care anymore if she was perfect around her or not.

"No, don't cry your eyes out in front of me now!" Exclaimed Katherine. "One thing is showing you I can be better than you and other being pathetic."

Bree was still crying, hoping she didn't fall as she was feeling really weak.

"C'mon Bree. I know you're strong woman, don't make me think I can make you cry because I'm right."

Bree smiled weakly. "I... I'm not crying for that... I... don't feel fine." She finally spoke.

"What? Does you belly hurt you now?" Asked Katherine sarcasticaly.

"Stop making fun of me with your sarcasm! Since you arrived you've been outdoing me in everything and now you even know my secret. Yes I'm not pregnant because Danielle is and I don't want to destroy my family even more!"

Katherine was silent.

"And I'm crying because now you know. You can do whatever you want with me a long as you keep your mouth shut about this. You can ask me for whatever you want as blackmail and I'll do it so that you won't say anything."

"Bree... I didn't mean to..."

"I don't care what you meant or not. You just came here and stole my identity. I am not myself anymore. I'm like... You!"

"I didn't came here to stole anyone's identity. If we both happen to like the same things and have the same thinking and be perfectionist, then be it." Katherine took some steps fowards Bree. "Although I'm mad at you for breaking into my house just to try to get a damn pie recipe, I don't wanna blackmail you. I'm not Edie."

Bree looked at her. "You don't want to blackmail me? Why?"

"Because someone gets hurt all the time and it's never fun. You just have to be plain evil all the time."

Bree smiled and pulled Katherine into a hug.

"Mind if I unstab your fake belly? Is a bit uncomfortable hugging you and that in there." Said Katherine, and she then removed it.

Bree started to cry more and more on Katherine's shoulder, and she did her best to calm her down. "Shhh. I'm not going to tell anyone, you're secret is safe with me."

"I'm not feeling fine." Said Bree again.

This time Katherine belived her and walked with her to the living room and sat with her in the couch.

"Do you want something for eat or drink?" Asked Katherine softly, stroking some hair away from Bree's face.

"No, just stay with me... Please." Said Bree, looking at Katherine.

"Well we're in my house so I guess I'll stay."

Bree leaned her head on Katherine's shoulder, and sobbed for a while. Katherine, laid an arm around Bree's shoulders and stroked gently her arm. Bree got closer, and was still sobbing. Katherine laid her other arm around Bree and hold her close to her.

"Shh... Everything's gonna be alright." Said Katherine and kissed Bree's temple.

"No... I...It won't" Said Bree sobbing.

"Why not?" Asked Katherine carefully.

"Because you know. And you're better than me on everything. Everytime I try to be better than you, you already outdid yourself!"

"Fine, I can be really perfectionist and everytime I feel someone gets close to it, I gotta improve it. And about your secret... I'll regret saying this later." She paused, pulled Bree a bit away from her and cupped her face. Katherine spoke again, looking into her eyes. "If nobody knows why I left Wisteria Lane 12 years ago, and nobody means I am the only one who knows, don't you think your secret is safe with me?"

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"I know Susan told you all how I left, and I don't know if she told you we, and also Mary Alice, talked while I was packing not letting Dylan get out nor anyone get into the house."

"I'm sorry you had to leave like that."

"I had to, I didn't have a choice." Said Katherine, looking to the floor.

Now it was Bree's turn to cup Katherine's face and look at her. "There is always a way to solve whatever is going on."

She closed her eyes. "There was not a way to solve it."

"It couldn't be that bad." She said softly.

"It was. I had to runaway. That's all I'm willing to say, and not just you but to anyone else." She sighed. "Adam doesn't even know the real reason why I had to do it." She felt tears filling her eyes.

"You can tell me."

Katherine shook her head. "I'd rather no one else knowing. It would be a risk."

"Why?"

Katherine laid a finger over Bree's lips. "I'd love to tell someone all that happened but I can't. I don't want anyone else to be in danger."

Bree was feeling really sorry for her, and she wanted to pull her into a hug but instead, she started kissing gently the finger. In any other situation, she wouldn't be doing that, but in that moment there was something in her saying she had to do it and she even liked it. Katherine on the other hand, at first was feeling weird but she later enjoyed it. So not knowing why either she got close to Bree again and their lips were just separated by her finger. If she removed it, then they'd kiss.

"I did mean the part in which I said I don't want anyone else to be in a big risk." Katherine paused. "Though I think I'll take a risk now removing my finger from your lips." She said and later did that.

As soon as Katherine's finger was no longer over Bree's lips, they met in a soft, gentle and meanful kiss. Both seemed to had a mental mutual agreement as both pushed back at the same time, and opened their eyes. They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither said a word. Both liked it yet they didn't know what the other one thought and so didn't make a movement as they feared the other one would reject her. Slowly they hold hands and intertwined their fingers. They stayed like that for some minutes more, in that awkward silence until one of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Bree.

"For breaking in? Trying to steal my recipe? Or..."

"Right now..." She said and bit her lip. "For kissing your finger and then your lips." She said ashamed of herself and looked down, thinking Katherine would hate her even more.

"Nobody kisses if two doesn't want to." Said Katherine and with her free hand made Bree look at her again.

"You are not mad at me?"

"Do I look like it to you?" She asked back and kissed her again.

"Not really." Anwsered Bree when they pulled apart and smiled shyly.

"I must say I don't know what made me lean in, remove my finger and then kiss you." She admited. "And I'm sorry for stabbing you fake belly... I'm glad I was right and not because I could prove you I was, but if you were really pregnant I... I would have killed the baby." She said sad.

"If I really were pregnant I would have let you touch my belly so you wouldn't have had to stab it."

"Oh thanks then." She said and smiled a little. "I could not cope with another child dying here..." Whispered Katherine to herself.

"What did you just say?" Asked Bree.

"Nevermind."

"Katherine I just understood the words child, dying and here. What did you really say?"

Abruptly she got up from the couch. "Just forget you heard that, okay? I would like to tell someone, I really want to but if I tell and someone I know finds out I did, and I'm hoping said person doesn't find out I'm here, and also finds out that other person I told knows why I truly left then he or she would be in danger; I don't want anyone else's life to be in risk."

Bree was really confused, so she also got up from the couch and walked to Katherine.

"What happened 12 years ago?"

"I can't tell you!" She exclaimed. "For some odd reason I even trust you more than Adam to tell you the truth but I can't. If Wayne knows..."

"Wayne?" Bree was even more confused now. "Who is he?"

"My ex husband. He is one of the reasons I had to go and he's related to the main one too."

"What did he do to you?" Asked Bree now concerned.

"I need to you to truly promise you will not tell because if you do I swear I kill you with my bare hands!" She paused. "Nobody from your family or your friends. No one can know."

"Your secret is as safe with me as mine with you." She said and kissed her; she didn't know why but she felt she had to do it.

Katherine was taken aback but she kissed back. "Why do I have the impression we'll end up being more than friends after all these?"

"Maybe you're right." Said Bree and took her hand. "So are you going to tell me?"

Katherine nodded and sighed. She started telling how she met him, what she thought, their wedding and when and why the nightmare started. Obviously this made Bree feel terribly bad for her and understood why is she is the way she is now: all to protect herself.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. Nobody deserves that, especially someone like you." Said Bree.

Katherine smiled a little and walked away to pick a candlestick. "The last time I saw him... Was after I hit him with this to defend myself; he left as he was bleeding quite a lot."

"Oh I see. But why did you leave?" She asked again.

"I put over a wardrobe the doll he bought to Dylan. And while I was sleeping in the couch and aunt Lily took another blanket for her... Dylan..." She started crying. "Dylan tried to climb to get the doll and she took it but then fell down and the wardrobe over her." She cried even more and run upstairs, to little Dylan's old room.

"Katherine!" Exclaimed Bree and went upstairs.

Bree looked into all the rooms until she found her, sat on the floor pulling up a carpet and touching a hole. Bree stood by the door for a few minutes, observing her. As Katherine touched the floor, she closed her eyes and cried even more until she burried her head in her hands and leaned herself over the little hole and laid on the floor curling up in ball. Bree was feeling awful as she felt as if she pushed Katherine to tell her what happened and so she was crying because she made her remember something terrible, so she walked and laid next to her in the floor.

"You are not alone." Said Bree whispering.

"I am!" Managed Katherine to say while sobbing.

"You have Adam, Dylan and..."

"DYLAN IS DEAD!" She yelled and was now crying more after she finally told someone the truth.

That made Bree confuse as it didn't make sense. "But Dylan's now at school."

"No, she's dead." She paused and opened her eyes to look at Bree. "The real one is dead."

"Who is the Dylan I know then?"

"Dylan... I adopted her in Romania. Her mother died after she gave birth to her and her father was murdered. And she so looked like my little Dylan so I had to take her with me." She sighed and tried to calm down a little. "At first I adopted her as a replacement for my girl, but later... No, I love her as much as I love little Dylan and the one you know is the most important thing for me."

Bree hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You're such a strong and brave woman for doing this. Dylan must be proud of you."

"What? No! Dylan doesn't know anyhing! I've been... Lying to her her whole life! I'm a horrible person. I let my child die, runaway and then adopt another one to fake nothing happened."

"Katherine... It was an accident, and I know you know that. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I haven't put the doll over the wardrobe it wouldn't had fell over and killed her." She said sobbing again.

"And if you didn't do that, Wayne would have come back anyway and if Dylan hadn't been sleeping something would have happened to her." She sighed. "One way or another, her fate was set to that day 12 years ago."

"That day is today... Well 12 years ago but it's today."

Neither spoke again for some minutes, until Katherine calmed down again who somehow found comfort in Bree's arms and for once in years someone truly listened to her and understood her actions. Bree, on the other hand, was glad to be helping her new friend even if it was just by listening and giving her support when she needed it the most.

"Mmhh Bree?"

"Yes?" She anwsered back asking.

"Would you come with me to do something important?" Katherine thought about it before asking, though as now Bree knew she was hoping she wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Sure, what is it."

"Just go to the kitchen and take the flowers from the table with you. I'll join you in 5 minutes."

Bree nodded and left, yet she was worried about Katherine and what she wanted her to do with the flowers. When she was in the kitchen, she found the flowers: crimson carnations. Meanwhile, Katherine was upstairs in the bathroom washing her face and wondering what made her tell Bree. They shared their secrets so now they have something to base their friendship on yet it was always a risk as one could blackmail the other, though Katherine would never do that... Especially after they kissed.

5 minutes later, she was in the kitchen and she looked like she didn't cry at all that day. She smiled at Bree as she was holding the flowers, walked to her and kissed her lips softly.

"We can go now." Said Katherine opening the back door.

Bree got out with the flowers and waited for Katherine, who then closed the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" Asked Bree interested.

"A little walk through the woods."

"And why do we need the flowers?" She now asked confused.

"You will know when we arrive." Said Katherine with a weak smile.

"Okay." Said Bree, a little unsure and linked her arm with Katherine's.

Just a few knew the backyard in Katherine's house was directly comunicated with the woods, so they followed a natural track. They walked for over 10 minutes until Katherine stopped walking. She looked around trying to find something, though what she was looking for was below her feet: a cross made of perfect rounded stones. Bree then looked down and she got the idea, though she wasn't sure.

"Are we stading on little Dylan's grave?" Asked Bree.

"Yes we are." Admited Katherine and kneeled down to touch the stones and closed her eyes.

This made Bree kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

"You are not alone." Said Bree again. "I'm here with you." She said and kissed her cheek.

Katherine smiled and took the flowers; there were just a few but enough to remember her little girl. Then she said a few words, mostly to herself and remembering the days she spent with little Dylan, and finally put the flowers over the grave, except one.

"This one is for you." Katherine then looked into Bree's eyes. "The most perfect flower for the most perfect woman I've ever known." She said giving her the flower and kissing her gently.

Bree took the flower and kissed her back the same way. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and started giggling like teenagers until they kissed once more, yet this time it was passionate. After a few minutes, they pulled apart again and after some thought, Bree got up and pulled Katherine with her.

"Thanks for coming with me." Said Katherine, sure she would have lost it if she had gone alone.

"You're welcome. And I'd like to come here with you every year, now that I know what happened." Bree said sweetly and smiling.

"Would you like that?" Asked Katherine, really surprised.

"Yes, I would. And I hope is okay if I come now every week to change the flowers..."

"Just if you tell me when you're coming."

"Does that mean you want to come too?"

"My daughter is burried here after all." Said Katherine and took Bree's hand. "And then I'll also have time to be with my... Loving friend." She added and kissed Bree's cheek.

Bree smiled and gasped. "That reminded me of something. Come with me." She said.

They walked again, for about 10 minutes again until they were deeper in the woods. This time, it was different as they were surrounded by bigger trees and one of them had most of the exterior wood away. On it, you could read inscriptions made by lovers.

"Bree... Are we here for what I'm thinking?"

"Probably." She said with a smile.

Bree searched in her pocket for the key she used to get into Katherine's house. When she took it, she got closer to the tree and tried to find a free spot. When she did, she used the key to write "B & K"; Bree took her time to do it perfectly, the only available way for them and when she finished she moved a little so Katherine could take a look, who smiled when she read it and kissed Bree deeply.

"Who knew we'd end up being together?" Asked Katherine smiling.

"I doubt someone thought that." She sighed. "We'll be cheating on our husbands."

"But it will worth it, my love."

"No one can know."

"Nobody will know."

"It's our secret."

"One of many."

"And nobody will keep me away from you." Said Bree and kissed her.

"No one will be between us. No one will stop us. Whatever comes in our way, we'll get over it." She said and looked at Bree. "Promise me you won't leave me, even if someone finds out about us."

"I promise I won't. And if someone finds out then... It will be time for a divorce..."

"Or runaway together. In fact we should do both: fill the papers and leave, though I don't want to runaway again really."

"Then we won't go anywhere. They'll go, they live in our houses so we can kick them out." Said Bree and kissed her again. "Especially now knowing Dylan's burried here."

Katherine smiled. "I don't want to leave her again. I know she's dead but sometimes I missed visiting her grave."

"We'll now come every week. You're not alone anymore."

"And all thanks to my fake pregnant... Lover."

"Nothing would have happened if my arrogant-bitch queen hadn't told me."

"Oh, I'm already crowned?" Asked Katherine laughing.

"Since the very first day you came back." Said Bree smiling and looked at her watch. "It's getting late, we should return and Dylan would arrive anytime."

"It's not that late." Said Katherine with a smirk. "I left Dylan a note saying I'd be gone for a few hours because I had to do something with you." She said and kissed Bree. "She'll be fine."

"If that is the case, then we can stay here for longer." Said Bree smiling and wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Bree's neck. "I hate we'll have to pretend to hate each other again."

"We won't have to pretend we hate us, we could be more relaxed but really careful."

"Like fighting for something stupid yet not meaning it."

"But I never know with you!"

"Then think of it as preparation for make up sex."

Bree giggled. "Oh then you owe me a few sessions already."

"I think now have time to fix that." She said with a playful wink.

Both giggled and kissed passionatly. They didn't care anymore if they were enemies in the past few days. They were now together and nothing would tear them appart from each other, yet they'd had to pretend something different when they were back in the lane.

**Mary Alice voice over**

Yes, there's a very thin line between love and hate and although it's easy to jump from one into the other one, the love never ceases. It may hurt, and more if you pretend to be something you are not. Like the two enemies who turn into friends as they find a bond to stand on, two friends who find out about their true feelings for each other, or like my friends, jumping from hate to love as they'd later discover their hate never was real as it was to undercover their weakness and worse fear: lose what they had. But were they aware of what they had now won?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary Alice voice over**

Love, a strong positive emotion of regard and affection. Sometimes, we aren't loved back but when we are... We think nothing can stop us as is known love can move mountains. We do the impossible for our loved ones, and especially, when we find the love we were aching for in the one we could never think of.

-------

A few hours passed since Bree and Katherine arrived into the woods. They were alone, nobody bothered them. The only sounds were made by some random birds, as the rest were coming from them. They let their secret love and passion bloom, making it grow even more. Two became one, and one became two again. The minutes seemed seconds and the hours, minutes. When both women decided it was time for a little break, they realized it was already time to go back home as their families were already waiting for them for dinner.

Lying naked in the green grass surrounded by trees, the happy lovers had to return back to reality and so pretend nothing happened, except that they were now trying to put differences aside and be friends. Of course it would be hard as they'd had to be away from each other, even if they were yearning for the touch of the other one and more if they were in public. Love can be tough, more if it's secret and for some even forbidden. Yet the worse would be going back to their families, in fact, their husbands. Be with them when they're so in love with each other would be something heartbreaking if one sees the other one with her husband, but could the one with her hubby really do something?

"I wish we didn't need to go back home." Said Katherine, whose fingertips were in Bree's flat stomach caressing it softly.

"Me too, but we can't stay here forever." Said Bree and sighed as she hoped they could really stay.

"At least we had some fun." She said smiling.

"Some fun? It was the best sex I've had in..."

"Ever. I think the same too."

"You can read my mind all the time." Said Bree smiling and kissed her gently.

"And the same goes to you. You just know how to make me smile, happy, and well, give me orgasms like no other."

"You do the same to me. I haven't faked anything, I can't do that with you."

The talk lead into kisses, and the kisses into love making. Faster than they thought they would, but good enough to satisfy each other and scream their names in pleasure. After taking a little rest, they got dressed and left their now secret love place. Yes, others have been there before, but neither Bree nor Katherine had been there with someone else so now it was their hidden place away from the world. Somewhere to be themselves, without secrets, although what they did obviously was one for anyone they knew, no hidding or lies. Free.

When they left, they stopped by again by little Dylan's grave. This time, Bree took the flower Katherine gave her earlier and laid it over the grave with the rest as her own symbol of respect for the little girl. She would have liked to meet her but it was impossible, so the only thing she could do was make sure there were fresh flowers every week.

Before they arrived into Katherine's house, they kissed one last time for who knows how many hours until the could be alone again. As they got in the house, Adam and Dylan were already there. As soon as Adam saw them, he walked to his wife and kissed her deeply. This made Bree close her eyes and turn her head away, it now hurt her see Katherine kissing someone else, yet she kept her emotions to herself. Katherine noticed Bree's discomfort, even more than hers as it felt really odd kissing now her husband and when he touched her cheek it felt disgusting.

"Oh Bree, I just remember to show you something." Said Katherine.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Bree, still hurt.

"It's a little surprise." She said and linked her arm with hers. "We'll be back soon." She said to Adam.

They went upstairs, and Katherine guided them to her bedroom. Once they were in, she closed and locked the door behind them. Then she walked to Bree and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." Said Katherine whispering.

"I understand, he's your husband. I would had to do the same."

"I can't do this."

As soon as Bree heard those words, she felt her heart stopped beating and broke into a million pieces. All she had, a true love and soulmate, was gone. She pulled Katherine away from her and tried to walk away but Katherine grabbed softly her hand not letting her go.

"Where are you going?" Asked Katherine confused.

"You clearly said you cannot do this, so I'm leaving." Said Bree, while tears were filling in her eyes again.

Katherine was even more confused. "I didn't mean I cannot do what we do."

"Why did you say that then?"

"Because I can't be with Adam anymore." She whispered and walked to Bree. "Didn't you notice how I didn't kiss him back, or tried to pull away from his touch?"

Bree shook her head. "No because I... I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I.. I couldn't see you kissing him."

"But I didn't! He was the one who kissed me!"

Bree turned around and looked at her. "What are you going to do then?"

"The only thing that is left: divorce and kick him out."

"But what are you gonna tell him?"

"Easy: I found proves he did really cheat on me back in Chicago. I tried to persuade myself he didn't but I know he did. Since I found out about the possibility that it happened, he's acting so guilty that it must be true." She paused. "And since then everything has been really cold; it's not the same anymore. The flame we had is gone." She paused again and looked into Bree's eyes. "But a new one is now burning and that one will not come to an end, even when I die. Nothing will keep me away from you. I will always love you, Bree."

This made Bree not feel hurt anymore but sorry for her lover-friend. "I didn't know Adam cheated on you."

"I'm not 100% sure but 99.9% in me says he did. There's a little chance he didn't but as I said since I knew about it he acted so weird with me, like he... Doesn't love me anymore, and I don't love him either so the best would be ending it."

"Is this why you moved back here? To stop him from seeing that woman?"

"No, well yes but not really. Adam said it never happened that the woman was just insane because she was one of his patients but we went to court and we lost it all. Money, house, cars, friends and respect from anyone in Chicago. And even Dylan's friends stopped talking to her because their parents told them not to do it so we had to go. This is the only place we could come and start again, even if it's a risk if Wayne finds out I'm here."

"He won't and if he does... We'll get rid of him." Said Bree and looked into Katherine's eyes. "And that's a promise."

"I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Pack Adam's stuff. I'll kick out now. And I also need your help to tell Dylan the truth, so would you stay over for dinner?" Asked Katherine a bit unsure.

"I will stay. I'm so proud of you, you want to tell her the truth after all these years." She said smiling.

Katherine smiled back at her and kissed her softly. When she pulled away, she took Adam's suitcases and started putting in them all his stuff with Bree's help. Half an hour later, all he had was in 3 suitcases. They unlocked the door and went downstairs carrying them and left them in the living room. It would be hard but it was the right choice, nobody wants a loveless marriage and especially if there's nothing good on it in any way or if there is if the only good thing on it you had it before you married.

As Dylan saw them with the suitcases, she was confused.

"Mom?! Where are you going?" She asked afraid.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. Adam on the other hand, is leaving."

"What? Why?" Asked Dylan more confused and at the same time Adam got in the living room.

"Katherine, where are you going?" He asked confused too.

"Anywhere, but you? You are leaving this house."

"What? What the hell did I do?"

"Lie and cheat on me and make me lose all I had in Chicago!" Yelled Katherine.

"Mom... What are you talking about?" Asked Dylan as she didn't really know what happened in Chicago.

"Well why don't you ask your step father about what he did with one of his patients?"

Dylan then looked at Adam still confused.

"Katherine... I said I was sorry. I didn't want it to happen but it did..."

"You are an ass! You just admited you cheated on me! You lied for over a year, persuading me it never happened but you just... Confessed you did!" She said mad at him.

"Adam you cheated on her?" Asked Dylan, feeling awful for her mom.

"Yeah, I did with Sylvia."

"Get out of my house now!" Said Katherine, though Adam didn't make a move. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Katherine, please, we can work it out..."

"No we do not. Since you cheated everything has been different, you just... Don't love me anymore."

"How do you know if that's true?" He asked.

"If you did, you wouldn't have cheated."

"But I'm sorry, it was a mistake..."

"But you did. It's too late. Oh and by the way, we're gonna divorce so prepare to lose all you have or got until now."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh trust me, I really am. So now, please, move out. All of your stuff is packed."

Adam was still shocked at the news, but he left. Katherine followed him and closed the door behind him. She was releaved that part of her plan went out right but now there was still the hardest to be done. She walked again to the living room and sat in the couch with Bree and Dylan.

"Mom, what are we gonna do now? We don't have any money now that Adam is gone."

"That's what everybody thinks and so everyone is wrong."

"You don't have a job, so how do you have that money?"

"Nobody knows as what I worked as until I was 25 so is about time someone does."

"You weren't a hooker, were you?" Asked Bree carefuly.

"Don't be ridiculus Bree!" Exclaimed Katherine and got up from the couch. "I'll be back in a few minutes with a box." She said.

She went to the garage and looked through some of her old boxes until she found the one she wanted. She picked it up and walked into the living room again. The box was heavy as it was full of magazines.

"Nobody can know about this, especially Adam because if he does then I'm screwed."

"Mom what is in there?" Asked Dylan interested.

"The thing that gave me work for years and made me quite famous worldwide."

Both Bree and Dylan were confused, as didn't know what Katherine was talking about. And so Katherine opened the box and took out some magazines and spread them on the coffee table.

"Oh my god!" Exlcaimed Bree.

"Mom... You were... A model?"

"Surprise!" She said smiling. "I still have like 95% of the money I got until I retired and all the houses and appartments I bought."

"How much money is that?" Asked Dylan.

"Enough for me not to work ever again, you to be a lazy girl and even your kids too."

"So you are millionare?" Asked Bree.

"Yes, and you both are the first to know. And I really don't want anyone else to know about it."

"But why didn't you tell dad? And Adam?" Asked Dylan again.

"Because you can't never trust men. And your father is not your father."

"What do you mean?"

Katherine sat in the couch next to Dylan and hold her hand. "Honey... This is really complicated it." She sighed. "You are adopted. Your mom died after she gave birth to you and your father was murdered, and... At the time my daughter died in an accident and when I saw you in the orphanage in Romania and looked into your eyes... I saw you needed me as much as I needed you. I couldn't leave you there and come back here without you."

"You lied to me my whole life!" Exclaimed Dylan angry.

Katherine felt tears growing in her eyes and although she tried to fight them she couldn't. "You are the only one who had kept me going through the years without going insane. You are the only thing I have."

"You're lying!"

"She's not lying Dylan." Said Bree all of a sudden.

"You are with her on this!"

"No, I'm not. I accidentaly found out about it and your mother told me."

"You told her before you dared to tell me?!"

"I was afraid nobody could underestand what I had to go through! Not even Adam knows why I left this house 12 years ago! Nobody but you and Bree knows!"

"I don't know what happened yet!"

"I told you. My daughter died, well the biological one."

"So what am I, some kind of replacement?" She asked even more angry.

"At first I though of you that way, but the more I was with you the more I saw you as my own little girl and that's what you are for me. It's like if I had you... When you were 5 years old already. I know it's weird but that's what I feel. You're my little Dylan and you'll always be. Yes I still love the other Dylan but you are the one I have, the only one who has been with me for good and bad and I'm the one who has been taking care of you since I found you."

Katherine cried more as she was thinking she now lost her second Dylan forever.

"Mom..." Said Dylan, trying to say something else but not finding the words.

Bree then got up from the couch and walked to Dylan. "Come with me; I'll tell you the rest."

They left the living room, leaving a weeping and broken Katherine lying on the couch. Bree and Dylan went upstairs, to Dylan's old room and there Bree told her what happened and so this terrified the girl. How a little action can crash somebody's world and turn it all into a living hell. Afterwards, they left and went into the woods. There Bree guided the girl to visit her sister's grave and the flowers were still there.

"My sister is burried here?" She asked looking at Bree.

"Yes, that's why I came with your mother here today after she told me what happened." She paused. "Today is the 12th anniversary of her death."

"Today?" She asked. "So this is why mom was so odd today." She said and run back home.

"Dylan!" Yelled Bree and followed her.

As soon as Dylan returned, she rushed into the living room and hugged Katherine. She was feeling awful about her reaction, even more now knowing what happened and how the man she never met but thought of him as her dad treated her mom... Katherine, the only mother she ever met and the one who gave her a new life when she adopted her.

"I'm sorry mom." She said crying.

**Mary Alice voice over**

Guilt. remorse caused by feeling responsible for some offence. Like the husband who admited his affair and mistake but knew his wife would never forgive him. Or the mother who lied to her daughter all her life to avoid her world crashing down into million pieces. Or the loving wife who found a new love in the arms of a previous enemy. Yes, we feel guilty for our actions and those who are affected by them, especially when they know but what we can never prevent is how the guilt will affect us and so, what we will do afterwards.


End file.
